Colour My World
by navycorpsman
Summary: He needs her. He just doesn't know it yet.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, because if I did, I'd have House (with Wilson and Chase in my closet, you know, just in case)**

**The song is COLOUR MY WORLD by Westlife**

**Spoilers: Not that I'm aware of**

**Content Warning: None…right now…**

**Summary: He needs her. He just doesn't know it yet.**

**This is my first attempt at a HOUSE fan fic. PLEASE let me know if I have missed the boat somehow on the characters. I missed most of the seasons to capture personalities right. Thanks! Not sure if this will be it or if it will continue. We'll see where the story goes...and where the readers want it to go.  
**

**

* * *

**

**_Everybody needs affection_**

**_Looking for a deep connection_**

**_So put a little bit of love in my life today_**

**_Everybody needs some shelter_**

**_Spend a little time together_**

**_Come into my arms_**

**_Let them tell you what I want to say_**

He watched her walk off. It was an unusual case, but it wasn't the case that held his attention. At this moment, it was the furthest thing from his mind. There was something about her that broke through him. He scratched his chin, trying to figure it out.

**_Colour my world_**

**_Draw on my heart_**

**_Take a picture of what you think love looks like in your imagination_**

**_Write on my soul_**

**_Everything you know_**

**_Use every word you've ever heard_**

**_To colour my world_**

"Earth to House." Wilson's voice broke through his thoughts.

House looked at his best friend. "Jimmy."

James Wilson stared at Greg House. "Wow. No sharp witty comment. What's wrong with you, House?"

"Nothing. I've a lot to think about." House hobbled off. He made it to his office and sat in his chair. He saw Wilson leaning in the doorway. "What?"

"Greg House never has a lot to think about. What's up?" Wilson sat in a chair opposite of House.

**_I've had enough of not believing_**

**_Living life without a meaning_**

**_I want something real and I feel it when I'm next to you_**

**_Let's build a house full of love and devotion_**

**_A window to my heart's emotion_**

**_'Til the very end_**

**_It's the place I'm gonna keep you in, Baby please just_**

House sighed. "I'm growing up, Daddy. I'm going to need my alone time to figure myself out. To find out who I am and what I want from life." House picked up his Game-Boy and began to play.

**_Colour my world_**

**_Draw on my heart_**

**_Take a picture of what you think love looks like in your imagination_**

**_Write on my soul_**

**_Everything you know_**

**_Use every word you've ever heard_**

**_To colour my world_**

**_Colour my world, ohh_**

**_Let's make a world for you and me, yeah_**

**_That were never gonna leave, won't you do it, won't you color my world_**

Wilson smiled. "Seems to me you were busy looking at Cameron walk."

House looked up. "Oooo. You caught me, Jimmy. I was watching a beautiful woman with a nice ass walk. How out of character for me." He resumed playing.

Wilson smiled broader. "Yes. Greg House never objectifies women at all."

**_Colour my world_**

**_Draw on my heart, yeah_**

**_Take a picture of what you think love looks like in your imagination_**

**_Write on my soul (write on my soul)_**

**_Everything you know_**

**_Use every word you've ever heard_**

**_To colour my world_**

House smiled. "Never. I'm a good boy."

"Why don't you tell her?"

**_I said take a picture of what you think love looks like in your imagination_**

**_Use every word you've ever heard_**

**_To colour my world_**

"Tell her what?" House stopped playing and looked at his best friend.

"You need her."

"I don't need her." House focused his attention back on his Game-Boy.

"Fine." He heard Wilson huff.

"Fine." House sarcastically replied. "Now, I'm awfully busy, Jimmy."

Wilson smiled as he stood up. "Yes, we wouldn't want to intrude on your game playing time. We know it's valuable time. Tell her, House."

"Tell me what?" Cameron's voice interrupted.

House looked at her. Something clicked. Wilson was right. He needed her. He just didn't know it.

**_Everybody needs affection_**

**_Looking for a deep connection_**

**_So colour my world._**


End file.
